Pirate King Online
Pirate King Online is a free to play massively multiplayer online role playing game developed by MOLI Group Limited. Pirate King Online was shutdown on 30 September 2013 Story :Please edit this page to help us add the story! Gameplay Pirate King Online is a pirate themed MMORPG, where players play warriors on land, merchants in the streets, and sailors of the sea. The Pirate King World (yet unnamed in their official website) consists of a bright and cheerful, anime styled world with friendly music in the background. Some players has noted Pirate King Online has certain graphical similarities to ROSE Online. Players can travel by walking, using teleport NPC, teleport tickets, and boats. Gameplay is fairly similar to most MMORPG mostly consists of killing monsters and earning items from them. Players venture forth from one of three major cities, either by land or sea, to complete quests and gain experience. Combat involves simply clicking on a monster and letting the character do all the work, but players can also use skills, spells, and items in the battle to aid them. The Skill/Spell system employed is close to the one used by Blizzard in Diablo II, where skills are assigned skill points, each character archtype has their own unique skills and skill tree, players learn new skills by reading books, and some skills have other requirements before they can be learned. The only thing missing from Diablo II's system is the graphic skill tree. However, skills are purchased from NPCs in the form of books, similar to ROSE online. However Pirate King Online has an unique sea battle system involving ships. Ships can be obtained early, as soon when the player reaches level 15 he/she can purchase a ship. At the cities harbor, players may construct, repair or refuel their ship. Ships unlocks certain unique aspect of Pirate King Online gameplay otherwise unavailable to players without a ship. Additionally, Sing-Guim International created an "Item Store", where players can purchase items for use in the game with credits called Rum. These items include things that are either rare in appearance or do not appear in the game. Currently, the game is in an "open beta test". While it is playable, there exists issues that are being worked on by the developers. Characters When players create their characters, they must choose an archtype from a four character archtypes. The four archtypes (referred to as characters in the game) are Lance, Carsise, Ami and Phyllis. Each character have different choices for their basic and specialize class. Once a "character" is chosen, players then change their character faces and hairstyle, allowing players to express their individuality. Lance A tall and lanky male, Lance is the most common character picked by the players due his wide variety of class options. Lance has option to become Swordsman, Hunter, and Explorer. He can later specialize as a Crusader, Sharpshooter or Voyager. Carsise Big and muscular, Carsise is a natural candidate for the class Swordsman, but incompetent at other classes. Carsise can specialize as a Champion when players reach level 40. and its kido slow in fighting Ami A girl possessing childlike looks, Ami doesn’t grow old due to her special genes. She possess potential to be a herbalist or an explorer. She can later specialize as a Cleric, Seal Master, or Voyager. Phyllis A beautiful girl with a doomed future, Phyllis is told she can live until the age of thirty. Blessed with various skills, she could become a Hunter, Herbalist or Explorer. She can later can specialize as a Sharpshooter, Cleric, Seal Master, or Voyager. Class A new player begins the game as a newbie. Players can change their classes at level 10, and be promoted to their specialize class at level 40. Newbie This is the class everyone starts with. At level 10 you can start a quest to become a Swordsman, Hunter, Herbalist, or Explorer. Swordsman Swordsman is the basic melee class of PKO(Pirate King Online). Swordsman skills focus on increasing damage and increasing defense. When a swordsman reaches level 40, he can be promoted to either Champion or Crusader. Swordsman is the most popular class in PKO. ;Champion :Champion is the defensive branch of Swordsman, wielding two handed swords. Their skills are generally defensive in nature though they possess some offensive skill. ;Crusader :Crusader is the offensive branch of Swordsman, wielding two one handed swords. Thier skills are mostly offensive, focusing on increasing damage and increasing attack speed. Hunter Hunter is the basic range class of PKO, wielding bows. Hunter skills focus on increasing damage, increasing attack speed, and dealing status effects. However players do not invest their skill points in Hunter skills, mainly because Hunter skills require a bow, while Sharpshooter skills require a gun. When a Hunter reaches level 40, he/she can be promoted to Sharpshooter. ;Sharpshooter :Sharpshooter is the promotion class of Hunters, wielding guns. All Sharpshooter skill requires guns, but are similar with Hunter skills, except better. Herbalist Herbalist is the basic healer class in PKO. Herbalist skills focus on supporting their allies. Their skills include healing, reviving dead characters and increasing allies fighting prowess and a single offensive spell. When a Herbalist reaches level 40, she can be promoted to either Cleric or Seal Master. ;Cleric :Clerics are Herbalists who concentrate solely on their healing skills. ;Seal Master :Seal Master is the offensive branch of Herbalist, their skills focuses on weakening the enemy. Explorer Explorer is a unique to PKO class. Explorer skills focus on their strengthening their ships, and sea battles. When a Explorer reach level 40, he/she can be promoted to Voyager. ;Voyager :Voyager is the promotion classes of Explorer. Voyagers skills are offensive, damage dealing spells. but there weakness is being 1 hit by monster or 2 hits so better put some cons or pure.................... Cities Pirate King Online world consist of four major cities namely, Argent City, Icicle City, Shaitan City, and Thundoria Castle. New players have to choose between Argent City, Icicle City, and Shaitan City to be their starting cities. Smaller towns are known as havens and players usually have to search them out. Teleport NPCs in each city offers services to teleport players to other cities, while teleport NPCs in havens offer teleport services to other havens. Argent City Argent is located in the middle of lush green grassland and thick forest. It is the largest and most crowded city due to Newbies receive their Swordsman and Explorer class change quests here. A large number of NPCs also reside in Argent. Shaitan City Shaitan is located in the desert and the city carries an Egyptian theme. Newbies recieve Herbalist job change quest here. Icicle City Icicle is locate in the cold northern wilderness. Icicle City is comparably smaller to the other cities and the city has lost most of its granduer, as the city looks dilapidated with few inhibitants. Newbies can change their job to Hunter here. External links *Pirate King Online Official Pirate King Online website. *Sing-Guim International The Distributor of Pirate King Online.